Under the Desert Sun
by duaba
Summary: Alt title: A King's Welcome - What would happen once the Straw Hats fulfilled their dreams? With the World Government destroyed and peace/harmony around the world? What would they do then? And what would happen if they go back to a certain desert island for a certain purpose?


_A/N: __I always wondered what the reunion would be like for Vivi and the Straw Hats and what would bring the Straw Hats back to Alabasta so enjoy this figment from my imagination! _

_This is my first one shot I've ever written so please leave a comment/review on what you think! If you enjoyed it, please also check out my other story that is still in-progress - Zoro &amp; the Mask (Adventures on Beffi Island)!_

* * *

**UNDER THE DESERT SUN**

The sun was high and the city was scorching hot but that didn't bother the citizens of Alubarna. It didn't stop them from running out to to the streets in excitement. The small group of visitors, the source of the city's attention, thought differently.

"I'm so hot," the reindeer-human in his Walk Point complained.

"You're getting better, Chopper," a man with bushy black hair and long nose commented, "Last time Zoro had to drag you around everywhere."

"Hey, that was years ago, Usopp!" Chopper cried indignantly, "I've grown a lot since then."

"Listen to their cheers," a tall, slender woman with long black hair said softly looking around as they walked down the streets, "It wasn't like this the last time I remembered."

"Well, a lot has changed since then, Robin-chwan," a blonde hair man responded coolly while puffing on his cigarette, "You weren't even part of our crew yet at that time."

The man wore a black suit even in this weather but he didn't show signs of being remotely hot.

"You're right," Robin agreed, "It's been awhile."

"SANJI!" a group of women called out, "HE'S SO CUTE!"

The blonde hair man lost his composure. His eyes filled with big pink hearts as he twirled his way over to his female fans.

"Hello, lovely ladies!" he cried as he entered their warm embraces, "Your prince is here!"

"Idiot," a green haired swordsman commented under his breath as he walked at the front of the group, "I guess some things don't change."

"We're letting you lead the way, aren't we?" a red haired woman said with a grin.

The swordsman gritted his teeth and he glared at the red haired woman with his one good eye.

"Is that Cat Thief Nami?!" some men cried in the distance.

"NAMI-SAN! MARRY ME!" one man cried at the front.

"How many proposals is that now, Nami-san?" a skeleton with an afro asked.

"I've lost count," Nami yawned, "There's been too many over the years. I should've said yes to that king years ago. He was so rich."

"So why didn't you?" the swordsman asked.

"And leave you guys? You wouldn't last a day without me."" Nami scoffed suddenly she noticed the direction the swordsman was heading towards, "Zoro, don't turn that corner."

Zoro deepened his frown and fought the urge to change directions. Over the years he had learned to accept his flaw and listen to the directions of Nami. Still, though, it wasn't easy.

"SUPPPPPERRR!" shouted the cyborg at the back of the group with a blue hair and metal nose.

He posed with his two forearms together showing off a blue star tattoo, while little boys in the kingdom crowded around him and cheered.

"OY! You guys!" Zoro shouted, not looking back at his group, "Stay together! Don't get distracted. That means you too, Ero-cook!"

Sanji popped his head out from the sea of women surrounding him. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PINPOINT ME DIRECTLY, SHITTY MARIMO?!"

"Don't forget why we're here," Zoro said calmly as he walked down the streets, ignoring the shouts from his fans.

"Eh," Robin said also ignoring the cheers calling out to her, "We can't be late."

Usopp quickly stopped striking a pose in front of his fans, who were chanting "Sogeking! Brave Warrior of the Sea!" and he turned back to his friends. "But...where do we even find him? He didn't tell us where to meet him. He just told us to come to this country."

Suddenly, a loud voice shouted at the end of the street, "COME BACK, PIRATE KING! YOU NEED TO PAY!"

"That idiot," the crew mumbled to themselves as they started to run towards the direction of the shouting.

"Must he do this every year?" Nami asked to herself.

"It's tradition," Zoro said overhearing the navigator, "Same day, no matter where he is."

The crowd of people quickly parted to allow for this famous crew to make their way down the street. They owed a lot to this crew. Their antics and adventures over the years have made them legendary heroes, not just in Alabasta but the whole world.

A man with shaggy black hair started to run in the opposite direction from the other end of the street, towards the infamous group. He had a scar under his left eye and he wore an ornate red jacket that was opened in the front revealing the man's big scar on his chest. He clutched the hat on top of his head as he gave a big smile.

"Shi-shi-shi-shi," he laughed as he ran away from the chef behind him, who was the owner of the pub he was dining in, "I wonder how he knew it was me?"

"IDIOT!" Nami cried jumping over him and running towards the chef, holding a bag of coins, "Just because you don't have your old straw hat anymore doesn't mean you can hide under a new one!"

She apologetically dropped the bag of coins in the chef's hand and gave him a little wink. "This should cover it."

"But this hat is different!" the man in the straw hat complained holding up his hat, which was the exact shape as his old one but with a blue ribbon tied around it instead of the signature red, "It's blue!"

Suddenly three large lumps formed on his head as he got knocked down into the ground. "IDIOT!" shouted Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji as they tried to discipline their old captain.

"This does bring back memories," said a soft voice at the end of the street.

The crowd hushed as they recognized the source. A woman, with long flowing blue hair wearing a long white and gold dress, walked calmly towards the group with two rows of armed guards at each of her side.

"Queen Vivi," the crowd murmured as they all got down to their knees.

"Vivi-san!" Sanji cried as he also dutifully bowed down, "You are as beautiful as ever."

"Vivi!" Chopper, Nami, Luffy, and Usopp cried rushing over to give their old friend a hug.

"Queen Vivi," Robin said giving a slow bow, "It's so good to see you under better circumstances."

Queen Vivi gave her a smile, signifying all had been forgiven.

"OW! So you're Queen Vivi," Franky, the cyborg, said, "Your kingdom is super welcoming!"

"Queen Vivi," Brook, the skeleton, added stepping forward, "May I-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Nami cried punching the skeleton in the head.

Queen Vivi giggled at the group's interaction with each other. _Yes_, she thought, _they haven't changed. They all look older and their eyes showed wisdom that weren't there before but yes. It's still them._

"MINNA!" she cried losing her regal composure and hugging them again but this time including everyone for a giant group hug, "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!"

"Actually, Vivi," Luffy said after the hug ended, "We're here for a reason."

"A reason?" Vivi repeated, surprised.

"Yes, and we'll need you to come with us," Nami said giving her friend a smile.

* * *

With the help of the Queen and her people, the Straw Hats found themselves reunited in the middle of a vast, vacant desert in Alabasta.

"I think it was here. I'm pretty sure it was," Nami said looking around.

"How can you tell? It's all sand," Chopper said wiping the outpour of sweat coming out from under his hat.

"I just do," Nami said confidently.

"It works for me!" Luffy said as he sat down on the sand.

The group followed suit. Zoro took out a bottle of sake from under his dark green coat and 11 small cups. He poured some in all of them, even one for Queen Vivi.

They all silently took their cups while sitting in a circle.

"Ace," Zoro said softly, "We've come to pay our respects."

They all looked at Luffy but he was silent. He knew it was not his time to speak. He already had a chance to say good-bye so Zoro continued.

"It's been awhile. A lot has happened since we all saw you together. We've gained friends and we've lost friends but...we fulfilled our promise."

He paused again and raised his cup. His friends followed suit.

"You were right. Luffy is a bumbling idiot and he was, at times, hard to handle..."

Each of the members smiled silently as their minds reflected back on different past adventures.

"..but we've taken care of him. So now we're here, at the top, with you."

They each raised their cups a little higher before taking a sip, slowly and silently as the sun burned their backs like fire.


End file.
